Different Tastes
by Arcaninelover77
Summary: According to Donnie, April is the most beautiful girl in the world. According to Leo, it's Karai. See what happens when these two brothers get into a disagreement about whose lady love is better. Apritello vs. Leorai: 2k12! ALL BASHING IS NOT MEANT TO BE TAKEN SERIOUSLY! I'm serious guys, I love both couples and characters. Please don't take this as legitimate bashing!


**{A/N:}** Okay, so, I really don't know what made me write this weird thing. I wrote it a while ago. I think it's because I secretly want something like this to happen, where Leo and Donnie are all like: "I must defend my woman's honor!" then April ad Karai are just like: "Lol, wth are you guys fighting for we're totally bffs!" Also partly inspired by a fic I read in which Leo calls Karai "the most beautiful girl in the world". Then _I _thought "What if Donnie had disagreements about that? Surely he would." Then BAM! This was born. FIGHT ON!

* * *

"I still can't believe that you tried to hook up with the Foot. The Foot! I mean, how did you think that was gonna work out?" Donatello asked incredulously to his older brother.

"I don't know, Donnie," Leonardo sighed in exasperation. He rubbed a hand over his face, slightly messing up his dark navy blue mask. Pausing, he adjusted the skewed fabric before refocusing on his conversation with his younger, yet taller brother, "I thought I could help her..." The scientific ninja in purple snorted and made himself more comfortable on the couch.

"Yeah, help her kill us, maybe," he muttered harshly under his breath. The katana wielding turtle narrowed his ocean colored eyes.

"She'd never kill us! Maybe just...maim us a little," Leonardo replied hesitantly, unsure of his answer.

"Oh, yeah, because that's so much better," the purple banned teen retorted sarcastically, accenting his feigned enthusiasm with a roll of his chocolate brown eyes. He suddenly shrugged and pointed a finger at the turtle seated on the floor, "Anyway, what I really want to know is why. Why did you take such a liking to her?"

"I don't know! Look, all I know is that she's fun, and cool, and she's ...she's the most beautiful girl in the world..." Leonardo sighed out dreamily, his eyes becoming unfocused and glazed as he cradled his cheek in his hand. Donatello coughed, a brow raised questioningly.

"Excuse me? What world do you live in?" The purple banned turtle asked mockingly before giving his brother a smirk, his cheeks light pink, "You obviously can't mean this one, because I don't know if you know this, but April's the most beautiful girl in the world. And no offense, Leo, but your taste isn't the greatest."

"What?" Leonardo asked slowly, his brows furrowing in a mix of shock and annoyance.

"Well, I mean, c'mon. Space Heroes?" Donatello taunted before becoming serious again, "Besides, she's evil!"

"Karai isn't evil!" The blue banned leader exclaimed indignantly, crossing his arms in front of him, "And what was that about my taste? Are you suggesting that Karai is...unattractive?"

"No! No, nothing like that!" The taller terrapin replied quickly, "I'm just saying that compared to April..." He trailed off, unable to find the right words to make his claim sound less offensive.

"So you believe that April's more beautiful than Karai?" Leonardo huffed out for conformation. Donatello nodded, a smile on his face at the thought of the redhead. The turtle in blue snorted, his ocean colored eyes becoming stormy.

"I don't think you realize that Karai is really hot-" Leonardo's eyes widened at his bold slip of the tongue, "I mean, lovely! Lovely." He gave a small, nervous laugh, his cheeks bright apple red as he attempted to cover up his mistake.

"So? April's the most adorable thing that walks the earth. Even baby bunnies are jealous of her," the technological ninja explained as though it were the most obvious of facts.

"Yeah, but Karai's...seductive," the older turtle said a bit bashfully. Donatello raised a brow at his brother's words.

"Seductive?" He echoed, "More like s-"

"Don't finish whatever you were going to say if you want to keep breathing," Leonardo snapped threateningly, "The point is, Karai is flirty, and fun."

"April is twice as fun as Karai and way less homicidal," Donatello quipped, folding his arms across his plastron as the two began going back and forth, "And her idea of fun is pizza and video games. Not killing us."

"Karai likes normal things like that too! Besides, at least she knows I exist!"

"Wha-?! S-shut up!That's irrelevant! I just haven't done something to have really caught April's eye, is all!"

"Right. Because apparently saving her like, five times and being a six foot tall mutant turtle who is a great ninja and is a genius inventor isn't enough!"

"...I...I don't know if I should be angry that you insulted April or if I should thank you for the mild compliment...uh..um, you know what, ah, argument! Argument, I'm gonna go with argument."

"I'm not insulting April! She's like my sister!"

"Well then it's a good thing I hate Karai, right? No offensive boundaries I can't cross!"

"How can you say you hate her?! You haven't even formally met her; or gotten to know her!"

"Hmmm, I don't know Leo, maybe because she tried to kill us?! And what's there to know? She's a manipulative, conniving witch with daddy issues. I just can't understand how you could even entertain the thought that she could somehow be better than April. In looks and personality."

"Really? You're going to bring up daddy issues? At least Karai isn't a stubborn little daddy's girl who always needs him! She's an amazing and highly skilled kunoichi."

"What happened to not insulting April?!"

"I got over it!"

"Oh. Well, hey, April's a kunoichi too!"

"Pfft. In training! And for like, what, a month? Karai could take her down in less than a second!"

"So what? At least April has intelligence! I can carry on a decent conversation with her! Karai probably doesn't even go to school! Shell, I'd be surprised if she could even spell the word 'ninja'!"

"She's probably home schooled!"

"Oh, yeah I bet. And what's up with her crazy make up and piercings? I don't want to be mean, Leo, but seriously? It's like she decided she _needed_ to look like a crazy person!"

"She's exotic! That's what gives her her charm!"

"Yeah all the charm of a snake, with the 'exotic' look to match! April has more charm in her hand than Karai has in her body!"

"Well maybe freckles are your thing, Donnie, but a little make up would really help her spice up her look."

"April's beautiful enough that she doesn't need make up! Unlike Karai. And returning to the subject of Karai; what's up with her hair? Did it get chopped off in a fight, or did she just decide she wanted to look like a boy?"

"Her short hair is cute, and spunky! And at least she doesn't look like some sort of plastic Barbie doll!"

"No, she doesn't. Because she looks like an emo boy band reject!"

"You know, maybe there's a reason that red is the rarest hair color in the world, Donnie."

"Are you implying that redheads are unattractive?"

"No. But really, brunettes are so much better."

"Yeah, especially when they have half of it unnaturally dyed."

"Donnie, just admit that Karai is more beautiful than April and you won't have to get hurt."

"Sorry, Leo. But you know I can't state facts that aren't true." At this point the two teens were standing up and getting into each others faces. Although Donatello had the height, Leonardo managed to still be intimidating, despite having to crane his neck up to glare at his younger brother. And while the purple banned turtle was normally a pacifistic, defensive fighter, his devotion to his redheaded crush shined bright and caused the fire to light in his dark glare.

"Well, then. It seems like we won't be able to sort this out civilly," Leonardo finally growled out between clenched teeth as he withdrew his twin katanas from their sheathes.

"That was civil? Well then this is going to become absolutely barbaric," Donatello snorted as he grabbed his Bo staff and slammed it fiercely on the ground. The two brothers gazed at each other viciously, but before a full out physical fight could erupt, they were interrupted by a new voice.

"What are you guys doing?" The two turtles turned wide-eyed to the doorway where a well known redhead stood. She had multiple plastic bags in her hands, and she had her phone cradled between her ear and shoulder. She was staring back at them with confused sky colored irises and brows furrowed.

"Oh...h-hey, April," the taller, purple masked scientist squeaked out sheepishly, a nervous look on his surprised face. His brother's face held a similar expression, ocean colored eyes just as wide. Suddenly, whoever was on the other end of the line spoke, although their voice was extremely quiet and muffled. Fumbling a bit, April craned her neck to speak her reply into the phone.

"Oh, no, nothing, Rai-rai, just the guys being guys... What? Oh, yeah, okay sure...wait a sec..." Placing the bags she held on the floor, April stood straight again before messing around with the screen of her phone.

"Rai-rai?" Donatello whispered fearfully to his brother, "You...you don't think it's-"

"There we go! You should be good!" April suddenly exclaimed happily. Both Donatello and Leonardo paled as a muffled, but unmistakably familiar voice emanated from the small cellular device.

"Am I on speaker now, Ginger? Can you hear me?"

"K-Karai?!" Leonardo yelped out helplessly, "Wh-wha...? How...?"

"Ah, so I guess Ginger didn't tell you guys?" the voice chuckled in amusement.

"No, she didn't! April, what the shell is going on?!" Donatello demanded in panicked confusion.

"Calm down, Donnie," April sighed, rolling her eyes, "We met awhile ago at the mall. Naturally, since I had never seen her before, I didn't know she was the girl Leo told me about. Then she told me her name. Yeah, we fought a bit at first, but after awhile we just ended up talking. We had so much in common, that we just kept talking to each other. Even exchanged numbers."

"But...but...she's the enemy..." Donatello stammered out hopelessly.

"Oh, we never talk about things like battle plans, or weaknesses, or anything to do with this huge war thing that's going on," Karai's slightly static voice explained, "We just have girl talk. You know: hair, make up, training,...boys." At this both girls gave mischievous little giggles.

"Yeah, I mean, you guys are awesome and cool and all, but I can't talk to you about everything," April shrugged, a light smirk adorning her features.

"And it's so boring being the only girl in the Foot," Karai added in, "It's nice to talk to another kunoichi who deals with the same weird things I do."

"Can I take you off speaker now, Rai-rai? I wanna talk to you before I have to train."

"Sure, Ginger," Karai replied. Then her voice dropped an octave, becoming rough and husky, "Bye, Leo. I'll see you around." At that, Leonardo flushed a bright red that clashed horribly with his dark navy mask. He didn't reply, he simply stood there slack jawed and wide made her way out, her bags regathered and her phone back between her ear and shoulder. She was laughing, spouting something about Leonardo's face through the halls. Said turtle and his brother were both still in shock, unable to comprehend what had just occurred.

"What...what just happened?" Donatello finally asked, still staring at the doorway where the sixteen year old redhead had been. His brother shook his head slowly, his eyes glued to the doorway.

"I don't know," Leonardo answered sincerely. Both brothers glanced at each other before collapsing onto the ground, unsheathed weapons forgotten.

Girls are weird.

* * *

**{A/N:}** Weird, right? Anyway, I just wanna tell you guys that I actually really do love both April and Karai, and both Apritello and Leorai. So please, don't go legitimately bashing the characters or couples. That would make me a sad Arcanine.


End file.
